


What Make's You Beautiful

by HazAndNi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazAndNi/pseuds/HazAndNi





	What Make's You Beautiful

Harry Styles couldn't wait to get home to his flat. He had spent the whole damn day in the studio all by himself and he was just plain sick and tired of it if you really wanted to know. In all honesty, he hadn't even really done anything. Just sang his solo’s over and over until they were ringing in his ears in a jumbled mess, all the words running together. And now that he was finally driving home, the only thing he could think about was spending some quality time with his new girlfriend, Hannah.  
As he walked in the door he heard the faint sounds of laughter and music coming from his bedroom. He couldn't help but feel slightly concerned. He hadn't known Hannah long, but she was a lot like Louis and he was worried that maybe leaving her at his flat with his sassy best friend may have been a terrible idea.  
“Louis NO! You can’t sing that part it sounds WEIRD!” Her melodic voice floated down the hallway and into his ears. He walked slowly towards the door and opened it quietly. Despite the fact that he was so unsure about what he would see when he stepped inside, the scene playing out before him was definitely NOT a scenario he had been picturing in his head.  
First there was Louis, wearing only his Superman shirt and matching boxers, holding a hairbrush as a microphone.  
Then there was Hannah, sweatpants hanging low on her hits, his black Ramone's shirt tied in a knot at the small of her back, hair up in a messy bun. She was wearing glasses and had no makeup on. She looked perfect.  
It took him a minute to realize what they were doing. He was too busy staring at his girlfriend. But then he noticed “What Makes You Beautiful” blaring from the speakers of his laptop. He looked at the screen only to realize they were doing a twitcam, and a seemingly hilarious one at that. Hannah was dancing around in a style similar to the way he danced, arms flailing, no real rhythm at all, while Louis sang along loudly (and not particularly well, he might add) to Zayn’s solo. They were so engrossed in what they were doing, it took them a moment to finally notice he was standing in the doorway.  
“Hey Haz!” Louis finally screeched in the middle of the second chorus. Hannah wheeled around quickly to look at him before looking down at herself, dressed down, and blushing profusely. Harry’s eyes met Louis’ for just a second and his best friend shot him a knowing wink. Something clicked inside his head. Maybe it was the way the pink spread across her usually pale cheeks or maybe it was because he couldn't remember ever seeing a girl who looked as beautiful as she did right then and there. All he knew is that he had the most brilliant idea forming in his mind and he knew that Louis was thinking the same thing. “Haz you’re just in time for your solo.” Harry slowly walked towards her and lifted her chin with his finger, forcing her to look him in the eyes as he opened his mouth and let the words that he had never truly meant before until that very second spill out.  
“Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain’t hard to tell you don’t know, you don’t know you’re beautiful…” He tuned out the rest of the song, hell the rest of the world seemed to disappear as he watched the bright happy glint take over her blue eyes, melting his heart right on the spot. He would remember it forever.  
And Louis knew. In that moment, he could see it in his best friends eyes. So in ten years, when asked about this moment, he would say that standing right there, in the middle of the bedroom, in front of him and tens of thousands of people, Harry Edward Styles fell in love with Hannah Elizabeth Walsh.


End file.
